Gaia, Last of the Immortals
by Ragulose
Summary: It was a long and brutal conflict with the Haruushnic, many died on both sides. With a lot of hard work and perseverance, the Galactic Federation survived, and humanity within it now has a sense of peace. I have kept many species of humans from wiping each other out. So much blood is now on my hands, more than I ever expected to have.
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 1.2em;"As the Dragonkin fleet came forth from the Ethereal Gate into this untouched universe, they saw a new frontier, a perfect place to start their grand experiment. No solar systems no planets, no life of any kind. It was perfect for my peoples experiment. Now it was time for them to learn how corporeal beings live, grow, give birth and die./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"I was also part of this grand experiment, my Mother and Ala-Mother (other mother) wanted to see what it was like to give birth like corporeal beings. So I was born, but in the end I was a disappointment, for one thing I had emotions./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"When I became 12 uls old, they told me to create some sort of life. There was one rule, do not create a life form that had the potential to become like us. I knew that no matter what I did or did not do, my people will never accept me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"In the end I decided not to abide by that rule and created humanoids, ones like me, ones with emotions. My people were not pleased, though they still used them in the grand experiment. They used the 30 humanoids I first created to produce many other types of humanoid; they added other lifeform aspects to them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"The where only lab rats and are swept aside when no longer needed. I grew tired of seeing the beings I created tortured, dissected, and forced to do many horrific acts. So, I stood up against my people, I let them know enough is enough. The altercation went on for days from Dragonkin concept of time but for humanoids; it was millions of years. In the end, I had to make a deal with my people./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"My punishment for going against the wishes of my people was never to leave this universe and partake in what the multi-verse has to offers. I must stay here, in this tiny universe to watch over and maintain the balance of all within./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"For the last 100 human years, I have been fighting in the Gombi war. After the defeat of the Haruushnic, I helped rebuild and create a new Galactic Federation composed of five galaxies, with me as their new Empress./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"(Meeting Gaia for the first time she appears to be a beautiful 15-year-old girl; She is soft-spoken unless angered the sight of her is almost hypnotic.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"Avalon's AI Ruuha asks me, "Now that the war with the Haruushnic is over, what will you do next?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"I talked about what they have accomplished, "It has been a long and brutal conflict with the Haruushnic; they are a relentless reptile species, so, so very aggressive./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"Ruuha goes on, "Many died on both sides, and hopefully, they do not do this again./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""With all the hard work and perseverance of everyone, the Galactic Federation survived, and now they have a sense of peace."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"Ruuha looks at me with concern. "You look so tired mistress, for the last 120 years, you had to intervene in countless conflicts across these five galaxies. Is it not a good time to take a break?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""I have kept many species from wiping each other out." Looking at her hands, she goes on. "So much blood is now on my hands, more than I ever expected to have. Now that it was all over I just want to go home; it has been over 400 years since I saw the place of my birth."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""You have been traveling the universe making sure the humans do not become problematic."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"Yes, I rebelled against my people for the sake of all humans, but I wonder if it was the right thing to do. I never thought I would have to kill so many people. Now that the Gombi war is over, I am a tired and want to rest, but where?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""Taking a break, with all that had been going on, was not a choice I could have considered."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""It is time to go home," Gaia said sadly./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""You have not been to Earth in over 400 years. It would be nice to see it again." Ruuha, the ships AI said./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""Uh what Oh, right it has been over 400 years."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"She tells Ruuha, "Set a course for Earth." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;""It is time to go home, hoping to take a long-deserved vacation."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;"With the FTL drive at full power, the Avalon takes four days to get to earth. For me time has little meaning, but for humanoids unlike those of Earth, many changes have transpired. To my surprise, humans have changed, but not for the better./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The people of Earth have become prejudicial, hateful, and destructive; a small group of them gained the ability to manipulate mana; they call it magic. While they are the minority, these magic users, use their magic to control everyone and everything. Most humans could not manipulate mana; Even though this class was the majority, no one accepted them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Now on the verge of leaving their solar system, they have become a threat to themselves and other races in the galaxy. Once more I must intervene, to keep my birthplace and the people I cares so much for, from falling into oblivion./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Another war another fight, this is all I have known since I received guardianship of this universe./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I gave up everything for all the humans, in the hope they would grow, and work together./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Humans from Earth are not the only ones to find new ways to hate; all corporeal beings have this trait. I have been traveling all over the universe squashing violent outburst, bringing peace, then within a few centuries they forget and it starts all over./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"With her head down, hands on her hips, she whimpers. "So, it seems there will be no vacation."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""If humans cannot leave primitive prejudices behind them; they will pay a high price for their ignorance."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ruuha adds. "The other inhabitants of the universe will not accept their intolerances."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"My biggest worry is that the chaos they spread will bring my people back./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""If they infect the rest of the universe with their ideas and hate, the conflict will increase and my people will have no choice but to come back."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""They will say I cannot maintain order, and consider humanity a plague upon it, purging the universe of them."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""As you have always said mistress, humanoids need to mature more before we judge them with such harsh consequences."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I sat in my chair aboard the Avalon, pondering what I should do next./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The people that controlled the governments used magic. The stronger your ability was, the higher your status./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I could just strip them of their magic." I thought to myself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"However, if I did that, they would find a new way to hate./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The last time I was on Earth, human prejudice was bad enough; now it seemed to have increased a hundredfold. Gaia contemplated how to stop prejudice in a life form that finds new ways to hate every day./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"To me, this was reprehensible; "Many of the most knowledgeable people on Earth did not use sorcery, why treat them so punitively."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I spent days scanning the Earth, finally coming across Sanyo Academy of magic and technology, humans here treated each other without discrimination. The school is in Hiroshima, one of Japan's largest cities./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"A city of almost 3 million people there was a place that magic and non-magic users coexisted. They still had their problems, but their overall system of equality that focused on both magic and intellect worked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""This will be a good place to start; I need to learn how this small group could get along, among so many that hated on others." Gaia thought to herself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""This amazing group, they can work together. What is their secret, and how can I use it to infect the rest of them?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Now, I need to discover how the humans at Sanyo do it. I have no wish to harm them; if the rest of the universe ends up consumed with their hate, I cannot risk this./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I need identification made and register me at Sanyo academy."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ruuha the ships AI and second in command says, "Yes, empress, I will get right on it."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I was both excited and nervous about going to school; I never took part in something like this. The main problem for me is getting close to humans./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I, unlike my people have emotions, and they caused me much grief; my problem is I become friendly to the beings I am around and it ends up causes me great pain./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I cannot avoid emotional attachments to the other students; ultimately, I will make friends. Once again, I will have to watch the people I love, live out their brief lives, and die./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I need to discover exactly how Sanyo students and staff are so different and if I can use it to affect change in the other humans. The pain that will come, I know it will be worth it if I can save the people of Earth./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"After Ruuha finished the paperwork, I put on the new school uniform she replicated./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I look in the mirror. "This looks so cute," I said while rocking back and forth on my feet./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I walked to the transporter room; as I inter the room, I look at a circlet pad 6 feet across./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I sighed as I walked onto the pad, a light flickers in waves toward the center. (Gaia seems to pulsate as if electrified, and the surrounding area sparkles as if it is snowing.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I had chosen a deserted area in a park to materialize in, there are many sakura trees in fool bloom, and the grass is green and well maintained. All this brought back nostalgic memories of when I once lived on Earth. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I am home," she reflected./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"After the nostalgia wore off, "It is time to go to work." on my way to Sanyo I witnessed many appalling acts of ill-treatment toward non-magic users. Even with all the conflict, they well maintained the city the streets were clean, hell everything was clean./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The main thing I noticed besides the pushing around the non-magic users; everyone looked depressed both sides, people keep their head down, no one even looks at one another./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As I walk further not trying to bring attention to myself, two men walked up to me, one was snapping his fingers and flame flickered from them. The other male had a field of energy flowing from his body. Both men are wearing blue jeans and white dress shirts with a strange crest on them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The man with the flaming fingers scoffingly tells me, "Hey little girl, looking for a good time."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I cringed at what the simple-minded men were thinking; their intentions are not good./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Angrily I looked right at them and with a sadistic Laugh replies "It would be in your best interests to go away, or even better, run."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"They both laughed profusely. "We sense no magic coming from you, so what do you assume you will do?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"This angered me to the point I lost control, and before they could say or do anything, both men were on the ground bleeding and burned./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"She walked over to them with fire protruding from her eyes, and her hair appeared to be crimson flames./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Magic is only the first step of ethereal flow, even if you lived a millennium your puny abilities are no match for me."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As the two men watched her walk away, they thought to themselves, who or what she was, and how this happened. Harassed by men in the first few moments on Earth, she considered if there is any real hope for humanity, especially men./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Even if changing the mindset of the human's is possible, will they stay the course not reverting to their primitive desires?" she thought to herself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I took a deep breath as I continued to the academy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Giving up hope is not an option there are good people still," she tells herself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Disgusted with what she has seen so far, Gaia approached the school's large rot-iron gate entrance; She casually looked around it was a nice-looking academy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"While I started toward the gates, two men and females were yelling profanity at the students. The magic users are traitors, nomus lovers, and many others. Most of the words had no meaning to me; slang was hard to understand. The non-magic users had to deal with the worse of the insults./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"They were only using words so far so I did not wish to be too aggressive. Therefore, I walked toward the gate looks at the three and said in a nice calm voice, still pissed about the last encounter./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Here is some advice, leave; it is for your own well-being."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I reach into their minds and cause them to perceive dread and fear when they look at me, with that; they move away in fear. I did feel good I did not need to hurt anyone./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Can we avoid violence to get people to treat each other with respect? Will I end up forcing the issue? Even if I force them to it will not last, forcing builds resentment, and I need for them to do this on their own."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Finally, I enter the school. As I walked through the double steal doors; I glanced at a sign on the wall; it has an arrow that pointing to the administration's office./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I shook my head and started down the long hall; I passed an area with eight rows of lockers then I came to a large wooden door with a window. Across the window, it says the admin office and has the hours of operation on it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Walking right in, I say, "Hi, my name is Gaia. I am here to sign in."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The receptionist looked up from her desk, "Happy to have you, all your paperwork is in order just sign in here and I will get the class representative to show you around."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"A few minutes later, a young girl walks through the office door, slender body, and silver hair with thin red streaks running down it. My heart started to pound, I found it hard to breathe, and I know I feel something for this girl. I was glad this cute young woman was showing me around and wanted to learn much more about her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The young woman walks up to Gaia and introduces herself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""My Name is Takami Yoshiro, and I am a second-year, let's show you around the school."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I put myself in your hands."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami gives a smile. "Your name is Gaia, but may I ask what your surname is?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I look right into her lovely green eyes. "My full name is Gaia Mitera-GI. (Gaia, Mother Earth, is the name used by the Greeks) please just call me Gaia."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami looked over at the women at the front desk; "I will now take Gaia and show her around."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Then says to Gaia, "It is difficult to transfer into this academy in the middle term the exam is difficult. I am happy to meet you, and if you do not mind, please, call me Takami."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"She takes in a deep breath and gives a little bow, wave toward the door. "Now where do we start?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"They walk into the hall and Takami points to the lockers told her that student lockers are in five areas around the campus. She glances at her paperwork and then tells Gaia,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Your locker is in section B. We will start there."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As they start toward locker area B Gaia smiles and thanks to her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""It is great to meet you and thanks for being my guide."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami gave a little giggle, "this is the fun part of being a rep I can meet new people and make new friends. What brought you to our academy?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"She asks Gaia, "Well for one, it is the only one that accepts magic and non-magic users."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami, "you do not have to tell me but which are you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I explain to her, "Before I tell you. Let me ask you, mages use incantation and devises to use their abilities. What would you call someone who does not need incantations or a device to use theirs?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami tilted her head and said, "Not sure what to say, is it even possible?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I looked around after reaching the locker area; all the students were in class and the area had no one in it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Takami there is much you and all humans do not understand about the universe."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As she said this, I started to glow with an intense crimson aura and raised 1m into the air./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""This is the power that all human women will have one day but only if the people of this world can get along and survive."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami looked at Gaia with surprise. "Who and what are you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I, tell her with a calm and soothing voice, "I told you who I am. I am the same Gaia from your mythology; the same one that you humans built Temples to in ancient times."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami a little afraid stepped back, with fear emanating in her voice said, "Are you here to set yourself up as a GOD?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I laugh. "Sorry Takami we never wanted to be GODs, Dragonkin are from another universe." She explains how her people come here and of the multi-verse."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I told her the truth of their existence about how humanity and the rest of the universe was just an experiment. I also told Takami about my people and of the ethereal flow the life energy of the multi-verse./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"When my people came here, there was nothing, no planets or suns, nothing. The only thing was ethereal energy, the energy that connects all matter, living on non-living. I told her about being just like them; I was just a part of the grand experiment./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"My mother and Alma (another mother) wanted to see what it was like to give birth as corporeal beings do. I was the only child born to the leaders of my people and the last. To my people, I was a failure a broken being with emotions./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The last thing I told Takami was that I started a war with my people, and I made a deal with them. I will never leave this universe and I will not let the humanoids become a problem, and they will not come back./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I explain to her, "Dragonkin are not GODs just an advanced being that lives on a higher plane, one that she hopes humans will one day meet."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I reach out my hand toward Takami and ask if she would help me save the people of Earth from themselves./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I continue with the explanation, "If humanity cannot reconcile their Pedy differences and change humanities biases and superiority ideas. Her people will return and wipe out the population."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I pleaded with Takami. "I need help from good humans that want peace. I do not want to do this, but some people will get hurt."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami reached for Gaia's hand. "This world is in trouble. If things do not change, we are all doomed. If you are here to help us, you will have my help you. What do I need to do?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I give her the rundown. "You can use magic, which is good. You and others that join us will need to be taught how to use the flow; they need not use magic, but only women can use it."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Why can it only be women?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Men cannot use the flow it will kill them in an instance."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami expresses to Gaia "since the sun is out, and it's warm; let's first go outside to see the campus. You can go over the plan. I am sure you have."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I chose this school for their tolerance toward each other and being that it is full of young people who can train to use the flow. They do not cloud their minds with a preconception of magic and the flow."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I told Takami know about my ideas and the one to start a club that will focus on using the power of the flow within them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I stopped to face Takami, reached down, and took her right hand telling her to open it up. I put her hand palm up looked into Takami's eyes and told her to close them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Now take deep breaths and feel the surrounding energy, then open yourself to the energy from within you. Open yourself to the sensation of your inner energy and the motion of the energy that surrounds us."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""In your mind picture a blue flame flickering above your palm, open your eyes."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"To Takami's surprise, there was a small blue flame above her hand but it vanished almost when she saw it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I let her know, "that happens as soon as you lose focus, with this power it is visualization and focus that allows you to control the elements. The power I will teach you is all about visualizing what you want to happen."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I got so much enjoyment from walking around with Takami, as we walked outside Takami and I came to a well maintain sports field where the students played soccer. From nowhere we both hear a scream./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Both Takami and I run toward the screaming; they come across five men with school uniforms not of their own. The boys are assaulting a young woman and a boy student from Sanyo Academy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami freaks out and shrieks, "Stop this."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As she uses an incantation, an energy bolt hit the ground in front of one of the attacking students./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"They looked up toward the two angrily and yell out, "you numo lover, we will do the same to you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The taller of the two chanted an incantation and hit Takami with a windblast knocking her on the ground./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As I witnessed them hurt Takami, and without realizing, yelled out, "Keep your hands off her."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Sensing the rage inside me build up once more, I launched four bolts of plasma energy, hitting four of the aggressors. Two of the four fly back 10 yards and receive second-degree burns; it knocked the other two back 5 yards and lies there twitching./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I moved toward the men, my hand and arm glowing with crimson flames. "I will make sure you regret ever-hurting Takami my new friend." She was about to engage them when:/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami shouts, "Stop, they had enough. Everyone is ok now." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I stop my attack, and the flames dissipate. I thought to herself, "what are these feelings and why now?" My chest was feeling tight, and all I could think about was if Takami was OK./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The girl and boy looked at her with disbelief; she did not chant any incantation./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I asked, "Takami are you OK."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Then I made sure the other two students were fine. After checking on them, I walked over to the male students and asked them why they were harassing the people here./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"One of the male students answered in fear, "They are nomu."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"My eyes start to glow, "What is a nomu?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I wanted to show them no mercy, but Takami asked me not to hurt them. Takami walks over to Gaia, puts her hand on her friend's shoulder and says,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""We need to show people we are not like them."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I look directly at them, "So you figure, because you can use magic, gives you the right to push others around?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The boys say as they picked themselves off the ground, "They are nomu's they need to respect their betters."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I laughed sarcastically. "You are arrogant, assuming you're their betters; people with power should help those without."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""You scum have seen what I can do, so let this be a warning to you all."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""If you ever come back here or harm any of my friends, you will not walk away."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""One more thing since you like nomu's so much, welcome to their world."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I contemplated, "I stripped them of their abilities, but it will do nothing to change them; they will just find something else to hate, but it will keep them out of my hair for now."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I Thought to herself, "They need to thank Takami; she did saved their worthless lives."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The boys, in total shock over what has just accord walk away in hast, one of them looks over at the ringleader and tells him he cannot get his healing spell to work; at that moment, they all realize what Gaia meant by what she said, welcome to their world./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I walk over and help the boy and girl get up and introduce herself. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The young women, "I am Mia Tobiaski, and this is my twin brother Hitora Tobiaski." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia Tobiaski is a 15-year-old female, short black hair that sparkled in the sunlight. Hitora is a tall boy, with short brown hair and a baby-face./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora looks at Gaia. "What did you do, there was no incantation when you attacked."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Do you consider magic the only powers people can get? Magic is a power that comes from outside of one's self. The power I used must come from within one's soul." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The conversation goes on for another half hour. I learn that Mia can use magic, but Hitora has no affinity with it. The twins are also in the same class as her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Angered by the acts of the students, but I did not hate them, I pitied them. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami lets me know "Most of the students in this school get along, but as you can see other schools do not tolerate us. People come here to assert their so-called superiority."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The three talk about how humans have always hated throughout history; Humans get over one prejudice and adopt another, a never-ending cycle. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I asked everyone, "Will humans stop hating each other, can they not see that their differences are a benefit to their society?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The four brush themselves off and head to their first class; I gave them something to think about now./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I asked. "Do the three of you have time after school to show her around town?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora said. "I have a date with my girlfriend."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia and Takami said, "That it sounded fun."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"We walk into their classroom. Right away, all the male students gawk at me, the perversion in their minds makes me feel ill./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I can read the thoughts of humans as they appear, and sometimes I wishes so much I could not. Two of the male's thoughts were so bad she wanted to toss them through the window. Instead, she gave them the worst headache they ever had (it lasted them three days)./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The teacher looked over at her and asked me to introduce myself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I told everyone that my traveling from place to place, not giving any details. There were many questions, and I answered them the best I could without telling them who I really am. Then I was assigned a seat and the class started./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Classes are so boring, and excessively easy; most of the stuff I learned when she was around four uls. (4 years old)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I do like PE, human sport are fun. I do need to be careful though; I am faster, and stronger than any human is. I think I still went a little overboard./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"(She is 15-year-old in Dragonkin time, they mature slower than humans do so their concept of time is different.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia watched me and wanted to challenge me in all the sports. Mia also loves competition and is one of the best women in sports at the school. I knew what she was pondering and invited her to compete with me. I do not want to bring to much attention to myself, so I held back trying to stay at Mia's level./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"After it was all over, Mia and I seemed well matched at sports. The both of us smiled at each other. Mia stuck her fist out for the old fist bump. Takami came over to show me what to do. Then they all headed to the last class for the day./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As the class ends, a loud bell rings, and the students rise to their feet. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia looks at me. "I had my baseball club to go to, but we have a new student to show around." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia and I look over to the door to the classroom. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami says, "Well you two going to stand there all day, or are we going to take a tour of our town." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, Hitora, Takami and I head to the exit of the school, Hitora says he is off to his date and will see them soon./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora waves to everyone and says, "I'm off and I think we all have questions that we would like answered later." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I smiled and let him know that someone will pick him up after the movie to bring them to where they are. The three women go off to explore, while Hitora heads to his date./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I looked at Mia and Takami asking a surprising question to them. "What is a date?" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The two girls look at her with a strange expression. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, "Never been out anywhere with a boy you are friends with or involved." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami, "I guess understandable with your circumstance." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, "circumstance, what do you mean by that?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""let me answer that with a question, when you look up into the night sky and see all the beautiful stars what do you think is out there or do you think life only exist here on earth?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""To answer your question, I have never thought about romance. I would however rather spend time with other females than a male. I know nothing about love, no one taught me about it. The place I grew up, love has no meaning."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia tries to grasp what I have said and explains dating the best she can. She suggests that they head to the Gokoku Shrine, where she could show me the local history of the prefect. In addition, we can look at the wall of romantic wishes; it might help. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami, "Mia is also a shrine madden there."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""shrine maidens and priestesses I understand." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I giggled and smiles at them. "Hum, do I get to see you both dressed up as shrine maidens." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami heart pounds with excitement when I asked; it embarrasses her how she reacts to what she said. Knowing that she is attracted to Gaia, but felt it was wrong her being a girl./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The three were on their way to the shrine and ran across multiple protests, some against non-magic users, and some for their treatment. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia and Takami "this is getting out of hand." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Why people allow this to go on, people who go to the school get along."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"In the distance, the sun was going down, with the orange glow on top of all the tall buildings being a beautiful sight. For a high-tech city, vegetation of all kinds used to hide the fact it was all artificial. Long vines hung everywhere; flower gardens were on every roof./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Trees lined the sidewalks. As they enter the shrine I remembers when humans-built them in my name (Gaia, Mother of Earth) I never understood the mythology of my origin, how humans thought my body made up the earth; it does not bother me though./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"To enter the shrine, you had to go through two giant arches; it rather reminded me of an astral gate. After the gates was a long path to a courtyard. The courtyard looks just like the one at school, but with Koi ponds, turtles also lived within it. The main temple was two stories high; it is in the traditional style building. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The girls showed me how the shrine operated and people performed their prayers. The girls took me to the wall of romantic wishes; people have hung small wooden slats on the wall with their desires on them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami and Mia show me to a bench and ask if I can wait here, after some time they come out dressed in the maiden's outfits and do a Shanshan Odori dance (one with an umbrella as a ritual to ask for rain) for her. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The two girls had soft featured faces and with the setting sun hitting them, they seemed to have a glowing aura around them. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I clapped and said, "Thank you, you two were so beautiful dancing. You looked like two goddesses shinning in the sunlight." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I waved her hand and then it rained a little. "WOW, your dance was spectacular."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Both girls' cheeks flushed as they smiled./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami, "Thank you for making it rain, but you might want it to stop Hitora is on his date." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Oops" snaps her fingers and the rain stops. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, "How did you do that?" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I will tell you everything when we meet later, so for now, let's have some fun."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"This was Hitora only day off from Kenjutsu club, (Kenjutsu the old style of Kendo). On his back is his bokken, he goes nowhere without it. He is a good-looking boy, with Shoulder-length black hair, dark eyes and a light scar running down his left cheek./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"He was the stereotype male jock dumb as a rock in academics. Hitora could not get A-grade if the answers were right in front of him; put him in a fight he was amazing./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"After school was over he headed to the train station, he wanted to get downtown to meet his girlfriend for their movie date. It was a nice sunny day he was glad it was the season for Sakura blooms. All this with Sakura trees blooming, makes this date so romantic./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"He thinks to himself, "I will do my best to make her happy."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As Hitora gets closer to the train station, he hears a loud commotion from that direction. Being who he is, he starts moving faster toward the station, as he gets into visual rang he takes out bokken, still in its cloth case. He thought it would be a good idea to be ready./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"He got close enough to see what is going on, there is a large group of magic-users assaulting a bunch of non-magic-users. The non-magic users are getting the holy crap beat out of them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora has just heart; without a thought of his own safety, dashes over de-sheathing his bokken and yells out "stop you freak." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Three of the mages start in his direction and the one in the lead yell. "You want some of this to punk."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"A skill Hitora has developed is a quick dash; all at once he uses it and gets into hand to hand range before they had time to do anything. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora hits the first two knocking them out with his elite swordplay, the next one he gripped their forearm slamming the hilt of his bokken into the celiac plexus, then throw him into a parked car./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As Hitora gets ready to fight again, he hears a voice say, "Good job now it is my turn." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The sky rumbles clouds spin counter clock wise, as a loud thunderclap sounded off and everyone seeing a large ball of electrical energy comes down upon them. As the ball it hits the ground exploding into a bright blue light, knocking everyone to the ground and causing the aggressors to fall unconscious./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"He picks himself up walks through the crowd looking for injured people, thinking of the voice he heard before the energy discharge; it sounded familiar to him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora gets to the theater; his girlfriend is standing in front of the door. He goes up to her puts his arm around and cries as the young man tells her everything. She reciprocates by putting her arms around the boy she loves, saying it will be Ok you will be fine now./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;" "Why are things like this Suzuka? People that have power use it to bully others to make them feel superior." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The young women listened to what happened to him while they waited to get into the movie. She thought about the new girl Gaia and the strange thing she can do, and about the energy ball that stunned the people attacking the group of non-magic-user. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"When they got into the theater, she says to Hitora, "that women Gaia did it, stunned the men." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I think so too Suzuka. I now have a lot of questions for her too."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora and Suzuka watch the movie but could not enjoy it; they kept thinking about Gaia and what she is doing here. After the movie was over Hitora and his girlfriend walk out of the theater, neither of them remembers much about the movie./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"He had told her all about Gaia and the strange things that have happened. As they get closer to the curb, a bright light builds up around them and hear a humming sound that keeps building up./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"With Hitora and Suzuka transport to the Rokui, /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I go over to the girls and asks them, "Are you ready for the answers you seek?" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Around the three a bright light builds up and the same humming sound./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The light flashes bright and all at once goes away. The two girls open their eyes and see they are in a room, 10.6m by 12.19m and 3.5m high, /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"First thing, they say is, "Where are we." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Moments later the sound and light appear on the other side of the room, Hitora and his girlfriend now stand where the light was./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell them, "This is the Dragonkin intergalactic frigate Rokui we will now head to the Avalon, my home and starship. I brought you here to tell you everything and that I need your help to save your people."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell them the same thing tolled to Takami. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora, "So this is how you can do the things you do, it was you that protected me and the others at the station." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Yes, I am not human. Before we get to Avalon my capital ship, think about my name and your mythology. I am the same Gaia from your Greek mythos." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I ask them to follow me to the bridge./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"They head to a door and when they get close; it slides open on its own. Along the corridor are doorways with writing that almost looks like Japanese, I stop at a door and waves my hand over a pad on the right side of the doorway it opens. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As I walk through the doorway, I look back and waves for them to enter./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Gaia says something in a strange but hypnotic language and the small room hums, moments later the door opens to a large area./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Dragonkin are only female and do not need men, we conceive children between two women. My people find men appalling and of no use, but Hitora differs from most men he does not seek power for his own; he wants to protect the people he cares about. So, I will give him a chance."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami, "You are saying you are the Gaia from our mythology, and then you are a GOD?/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Yes, I created the first 30 humanoids, and all others humanoids in the universe come from them. But no, we are not GODs; we are a scientist."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell them. "Dragonkin technology is far beyond anything with that and our ability to control ethereal flow. Like your magic that taps into the ethereal flow the source of all things; the power we wield directly connects use to it. That is how we could create all mater with in this universe."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Gaia, "Dragonkin are a curious race many of my people became corporeal, so they could interact and learn more about corporeal beings."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"My people spent a lot of time choosing the best universe to start their experiment; they needed one void of any matter but ethereal flow./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I was the first child born in this universe."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell how pleased my parents were to have the first child, since no Dragonkin had ever been born this way. They may have been pleased with their act; but my birth was nothing more than a part of the grand experiment. They have no true emotions; they could not feel happy, sad, hate or even love./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I was born with a corporeal body but able to take non-corporeal form and as the name declares, Dragonkin, I am able to take the form of a Golden dragon. I also have emotion but lack the ability to control them sometimes. Having emotions did not go well with my people; they saw this as a weakness and tended not to have anything to do with me./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"At that moment, three tall robotic humanoids come in the room, pushing carts with food and drinks on them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ruuha continues with the story. "On Gaia's 12th birthday, her parents told her to create a life-form. One rule; the life-forms must not have the potential to reach their level of existence. She did not listen, and that is why humans are alive today. As the experiment went on, she felt bad for the humanoids, for being part of an experiment and argued about this with her parents."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"She said; "it was time to fight for the freedom of all humanoids in the universe."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I knew that my people would never accept me, and that I would always be alone even among my race. I do not regret my decision overall, but sometimes I ponder if it was the right one." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, "What do you mean if it was the right one?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I know it was; but if I had let them stay in control, what is happening to your people now would not be going on. Since I did you have the choice to help each other or destroy each other."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ruuha continues to tell them there was a long standoff; she made a deal with them and her people left this universe, never to return. She had to take responsible for all that live here and their actions./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""She can never leave this universe. To travel the multi-verse will never happen for her, she must watch you all live, grow old and die. They told her this is your punishment, and if her dear humans become a danger, they would be back to deal with it."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"For a few moments, they look at each other./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora ask, "Why are you here with us, are you here for fun?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""No, not for fun; I wish it was I'm here to stop you from destroying yourselves."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""You see it going on everywhere, the increasing violence. You are on the verge of self-annihilation, mages with their magic and non-magic users with new technology to counteract the magic."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzuka, "I do not understand why you would bother with our problems, would it not be easier to let us destroy ourselves."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""Yes, it would be simpler to just destroy you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I convey to them, your people have put an outpost on Mars; soon humans will go into the universe. As they are now, what will happen if humans make it beyond your solar system? If I destroys you or let you kill yourselves, my life would be a failure and prove my people right; that I was wrong to create the humans./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia, "that is not good, either we die or at start a war we will never recover from." /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Time to get them all home and we will pick this up tomorrow. You have a lot to think about. They all head back to earth, to their homes, all but Suzuka./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""I will send you home in a minute, one question for you."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzuka, "how can I help you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzuka is about 1.46m tall, looks like she is 11 even though she is 16./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I smiled at her and stated. "You are trained as a Tsukai."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzuka, "My mother raised me as Tsukai-ban once messenger now we become more like infiltrators. All Tsukai-ban are female and needed to use magic, but I cannot."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""My family looks down on me, all but my mother"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;""It will be all OK," I walked over to her and gave her a loving hug, "I am glad your mother treats you well still mine never could do that;" and then I send her home./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As I open my eyes, looks at the ceiling, I sit up slowly stretches my arms into the air. As I get out of bed, I walk over to my sink and clean up. I walk over to the hook on the wall that holds my uniform pulls it down and gets dressed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Instead of using the frigate I decides to take a slipstream transport to Earth. (A slipstream is a small ship that holds up to 15 people, metallic black, rounded in the rear and comes to a point in the front.) My pilot is a young Katharian named Uzo she has Reddish fur with black-tipped cat ears and a black tipped long tail, her race mostly looks like the humans with Cat accents./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Uzo is the best pilot I have; she is what the Humans on Earth would call hotshot Ace of Aces./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I looked over at Uzo. "Now, Uzo let's get there in one piece, please."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Uzo grunts. "Hey, I am a good pilot and have not crashed in a long time."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I laughed at the thought it is about time for another crash then, oh crap. "Just keep it under 120 km/s you little speed demon, and on the way back let's not freak out the Earthlings too bad."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Uzo activates a jump gate, goes into it and within 3 minutes it open again, and there is Earth. She puts up the cloaking shield and enters the Earth atmosphere. Reentry to an atmosphere is rough no matter what, and the ship shakes profusely. The ship levels off and the shaking subsides,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Uzo "We are preparing to land." They approach the warehouse district; One of the larger building's roofs opens, Uzo lands the ship inside the large building./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I let her know, that she will need to have a vehicle pick them up after the school, and they will leave to the Avalon right away. Outside the building is a stretched limo; I get in and tells the female driver to drop me off at Sanyo Academy. Mostly the drive to school was uneventful, only three protest going on but none were violent./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The young women dropped me off at the school, I tell her to pick use up at 3:15pm. I let her know that I will have people with me, and to have drinks in the mini fridge for them. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell her. "thank you" shuts the door and walks into the school./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I take a deep breath as I look at the school, there I see standing at the front door Takami and Mia, thinking to myself they both look cute in their school uniforms; they both give me a bow and tell me good morning. Takami grabs my right arm with both of hers as we walk in./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami says excitedly, "It is a wonderful day to start a club is it not."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Every time I am around Takami my heart races; even though it is a new feeling I likes this strange sensation and I understand that it is my feeling for Takami, and I so much want to know more about her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami feels the same way when they are together, and she too understands what the feelings mean; she is just not ready to go further./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"We head to our homerooms, as Mia and I enter all eyes are on us; primarily the male students. I look around the class and say, "OK guys, I know we are hot but gawking at us like that will not get you anywhere. Mia starts to laugh, and all the boys start looking at their desk like they are saying not me I was not looking at you./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Fallowing them into the room is an exquisite woman, their teacher Ms. Yamisua. She tells the students it is time to start class, and for all you horndogs boys, there is nothing more a woman hates then being treated as a piece of meat. The room goes quite especially the boys, then everyone gets to their desk, we all face Ms. Yami bow then sits./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ms. Yamisua asks Gaia, "Have you decided on a club to join?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I think to myself this is as a good time to explain the club I wish to create; I leave out that the people in the club will be saving the Earth from certain destruction./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I stand up and tells her, "My plan is to start a brand-new club, one that will focus not on magic but to use the power that lies within us all."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The students mumble, what she talking about it's a joke right./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I look at the teacher and asks, "May I show what I mean?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Ms. Yami tells me to come up front and show the class; she is curious./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As I face the class and give them a bow, I asks them, "What if you did not need to chant or use a device to use abilities."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia raises her hand and says, "Like ESP or clairvoyance."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I ponder that statement and then tell her, "good job Mia, that is vary close. Sort of, but that is the right idea."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I go on with an explanation that they will understand, "All being are made up of energy, that raw power runs through you, and this club will research and learn how to access that power."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I put out my hands palms up; a blue ice crystal appears above my left hand and a blue flame above the right one. Not just the students in the class but even the teacher gasp in excitement. This is just a small sample of what we will be learning in the club./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I had to let them know one thing so I tell them, "This is what I mean by using the power within yourself, no chants and no devises just what you can imagine. There is a limitation only women can use these abilities."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I also tell them, "Women do not need to be a magic user to learn how to use thus power." Gaia goes back to her seat./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The teacher looks at me with surprise and says, "This is very interesting, you will need five people to start and a teacher advisor, fill out the paperwork and turn it in."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I can see by Yami surface thoughts that she wants to be the advisor. I give her grinning smile, perfect looks like we have that part taken care of. (Gaia can read the surface thoughts of humanoids without trying.)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The morning goes by quickly; I look at the clock above the door and sees there is five minutes until the lunch. I cannot stop thinking about how I can help protect these young people, many of them will be injured in the up and coming. My hope is to keep the causalities to a minimum on both sides. In my pack I have a new Nano-weave-armor suit for Hitora to try on; there are suits being made for all of them./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The lunch bell rings. I start to stand, look over at Mia and head for the door. Right about the same time the class door it pops open, standing in front of me is Takami with a smile./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami grabs my hand and says, "You are waiting for an innovation let's get to the roof for lunch."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I was standing there with my hand out to open the door when she grabbed it and I was unable to hide the look of surprise on my face./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia laughs and says, "Never thought it is possible to fluster an immortal."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Now I am embarrassed that they had surprised me, I let my guard down for a moment now I realize I cannot allow myself to be complacent. I need to maintain full awareness of my surroundings. Takami puts her arms around mine and says let's eat, as we head to the roof./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia and Suzuka look at each other and smile; they both understand those two have a romantic feeling toward each other./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Mia looks at Suzuka and says, "the will make a sweet couple."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzu laughs and says. "Right, they would for sure."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As we reach the roof, all of us see many other students. Takami reaches in her bag and pulls out a large blanket and has Mia help her place it on the ground./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Everyone places the food on the cover, I wave my hand and a large lunch box appears next to the other food./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Suzuka stops what she is doing and says, "Now that's convenient."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell them, "It is, but you all at least made yours. I used the flow."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"All of us sit down and say at the same time. "Thank you for the food."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami and I are sitting next to each other, Takami pulls out the paperwork for the club./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Takami looks at me, then points her pen at me and says, "Let's get all this filled out now so we can turn it in before our next class."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell her. "Well, the good news is we have a teacher advisor. Ms. Yamisua would be ecstatic if we asked her."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"We all eat our lunches; I pull the nano-suit out of my bag and hands it to Hitora. I explain to him and the others that it is Nano-weave it will help protect them, and each member of the club will have one made./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"Hitora looks at the uniform and sees it has an emblem on it he has never seen before. It is a strange silver Asian dragon on the right upper arm, with the words Avalon under it./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I tell them, "These suits have energy absorption, that includes kinetic energy, so physical weapon attacks do little damage."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"In the distance we here the bell that signals it is time for the next class; we pick everything up and head to our next class. Takami goes to Ms. Yami and asks her if she would be our advisor, excitedly she signs the form. She then goes to the office and turns everything in, they tell her it will take two days, but it will get approved./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"The rest of the day goes by without a hitch the final bell of the day rings and everyone heads out. As the five of us head to the gate, many students walk up and hand request forms to join our new club./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"As we walk out the gate and the Limo I road to school in was waiting for us, the young women walks around to our side opens the door for us to enter. We all get into the car and head out./p  
p style="line-height: 1.2em; color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13px;"I say to everyone, "We are now headed to the transport, and them to the ship, there we will start your training."/p 


End file.
